


L'Héritage de Loki

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Newborn Children, One Shot, Pregnant Loki (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Clint gardait un oeil sur Loki. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui après avoir été manipulé. Alors en attendant qu'il soit jugé et parti, à défaut de pouvoir lui envoyer quelques flèches, il le surveillait. Et il découvrit ainsi la vérité quand le sorcier fit tomber le glamour. Sauf que c'était trop tard ...
Kudos: 12





	L'Héritage de Loki

Clint gardait un œil sur Loki. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir manipulé comme une vulgaire marionnette deux semaines plus tôt et ne rêvait que de pouvoir lui envoyer une flèche dans l'œil. Hélas, il devait se contenter de le voir enfermé.

Le sorcier ne faisait rien. Il était simplement assis, silencieux et immobile, fixant le vide. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait juste un visage indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Il trouvait cela étrange dans un sens. Il se serait attendu plutôt à un peu plus … d'arrogance. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le poussait à garder un œil sur le prisonnier. Il n'avait pas confiance.

« Encore à le surveiller ? » fit Natasha derrière lui.

Elle lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Merci, » dit-il en la prenant. « Oui. Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans son comportement. »

« Il est défait. Il a perdu. Nous l'avons écrasé lui et l'armée de Chitauris. »

« Oui mais il ne sourit même pas alors qu'il nous souriait encore il y a quelques jours. Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose et qu'il veut nous duper. »

« Tu penses qu'il va s'échapper ? »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Alors gardons un œil sur lui à tour de rôle, » fit la russe avec un sourire en coin. « Je reviens dans deux heures pour prendre mon tour. »

« A dans deux heures alors, » accepta Clint avant de reposer son regard sur le prisonnier.

Ils se relayèrent trois jours durant avant de voir ce que Loki cachait. Sauf que … ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Ce fut justement Clint qui le vit et il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'interphone.

« Une équipe médicale à la cellule de Loki ! » demanda-t-il aussitôt. « Vite ! »

Il descendit quatre à quatre les échelles métalliques et ouvrit la porte. Il souleva le prisonnier qui tremblait et suait mais n'avait déjà plus la force de crier. L'odeur de sang était partout et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, il le sentit s'arquer légèrement sous l'effet d'une intense douleur et il lui serra la main.

« Les médecins sont en route, Loki, » dit l'archer.

Il ne fut toutefois pas certain qu'il l'ait entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Natasha en arrivant avec Thor.

La voix était tendue alors qu'elle voyait tout le sang autour des jambes de Loki.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est seulement possible mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Dieu du Tonnerre qui, lui, avait immédiatement compris, approcha de son frère et ôta les bracelets qu'il avait aux poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'archer.

« Loki a besoin de sa magie dans l'état où il est, » répondit le blond. « Il lui a été fortement déconseillé par Lady Eir d'enfanter à nouveau après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ! Il va avoir besoin de chaque once de magie qu'il peut récupérer pour se soigner et même là … » Il soupira. « Je m'occupe de lui. »

Une fois le personnel médical comprenant le cas du prisonnier, ce dernier fut alors transféré immédiatement à l'infirmerie, porté par son frère. Une radiographie rapide fut faite et les visages des médecins s'assombrirent.

« Cela s'annonce mal, » fit l'un d'eux. « D'autant plus que … »

« D'autant plus que quoi ? » demanda Nick Fury depuis une autre pièce.

L'homme surveillait tout ce qui se passait à travers une baie vitrée.

« Nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est … que ça ! »

« C'est un enfant de mon frère ! » siffla le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Alors un peu de respect ! »

« Thor, » murmura faiblement Loki en tendant la main.

« Je suis là, Loki, » répondit immédiatement le blond en la serrant. « Ca va aller. »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

« Cela peut attendre, mon frère, » coupa doucement Thor. « Il faut que tu gardes tes forces pour enfanter. »

« Je n'en ai plus assez… »

« Et ta magie ? Tu as encore ta magie ! »

Le regard vert que lui rendit le brun fit déglutir le guerrier. Que s'était-il passé ? Loki n'avait jamais été à court d'énergie magique. Il en avait une source inépuisable ! Ou du moins, il le pensait.

Il sentit la main se serrer faiblement autour de ses doigts alors qu'il voyait Loki arquer faiblement le dos. Il était à bout de force. Les médecins de Midgard s'approchèrent avec seringue et scalpels.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'exclama Thor, prêt à éloigner son frère du moindre danger.

« Nous allons lui faire une césarienne, » répondit l'un d'eux.

« Une quoi ? »

« Thor, c'est une pratique courante chez nous, » fit Natasha d'une voix la plus rassurante possible. « Nous faisons cela quand la vie de la mère ou de l'enfant ou les deux sont en danger. Laisse-les faire. »

« Et Loki ? Il va souffrir ? »

« Nous allons lui donner un anesthésiant, » informa alors un autre médecin. « Laissez-nous travailler, Mr Thor. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre accepta de les laisser agir mais refusa catégoriquement de quitter le chevet de son frère, même quand il les vit ouvrir son ventre pour en sortir les jumeaux qu'il portait.

Les traits du brun se détendirent légèrement mais il était pâle. Thor était vraiment inquiet pour lui. Soudain, il le vit ouvrir faiblement les yeux et le fixer de son regard vert forêt hanté par la douleur et la peur. Ses lèvres formèrent son nom mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tellement il était épuisé. Pourtant, quand il sentit le mouvement que tentait de faire Loki, il comprit. Il lui prit doucement la main pour la soutenir et posa ses doigts sur sa propre tempe. Ainsi, son frère allait tout lui révéler.

Deux minutes plus tard, la vision s'effaça et la main, tout comme le regard vert forêt, étaient inertes.

« Arrêt cardiaque ! » cria un Midgardien. « Défibrillateur ! »

Thor fut contraint de s'écarter et de les laisser agir. Il était de toute façon trop choqué pour faire autre chose que regarder son petit frère, horrifié et impuissant.

Les médecins firent tout ce qu'ils purent mais le cœur du sorcier avait tout simplement lâché et très rapidement son corps avait repris son apparence d'origine. La peau d'un Jotunn, au détail près qu'elle n'était plus glaciale. Et elle était aussi marquée par bien plus que des marques claniques. Elle parlait silencieusement des souffrances que le sorcier avait endurées, sans parler du fait qu'il avait envahi la terre en étant enceint ! Le savait-il au moment de l'attaque ? Personne ne le savait. Mais il n'y eut aucun doute pour qui que ce soit que Loki n'avait jamais agi de son plein gré. Il était une des nombreuses victimes de toute cette histoire. Hélas, les Avengers, le SHIELD, et les autres n'en savaient pas plus. Si Loki était une victime, un pantin, qui était celui qui tirait les ficelles et qui avait envoyé l'armée de Chitauris ? Cette question resterait hélas sans réponse.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Natasha et Clint aidèrent Thor à s'occuper des jumeaux de Loki. Ils avaient hérités de l'aptitude de leur 'mère' de changer de forme et ressemblaient à deux bébés humains normaux. Les deux agents le voyaient extrêmement pensif en plus d'être en deuil.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Clint.

« A ce que Loki m'a dit, » répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Mon frère avait parmi ses nombreux pouvoirs celui de communiquer par la pensée rien que par un simple toucher pour peu qu'il se concentre… Il a eu des difficultés à le faire mais il … il m'a montré l'essentiel. Et il m'a aussi dit comment baptiser ses fils. »

« Comment ils s'appellent donc ? » demanda Natasha.

Thor observa les poupons un instant avant de parler.

« Lui se nomme Fiðr, ce qui signifie 'paix', et voici Heill, ce qui signifie 'destin heureux'. »

« De très beaux noms, » sourit la russe. « En espérant que cela soit annonciateur… »

« T'a-t-il dit autre chose ? » demanda ensuite Clint.

« Il a fait plus que me dire autre chose, Ami Barton, » répondit le blond avec tristesse et colère à la fois. « Il m'a montré quel ennemi nous devrons combattre, ainsi qu'une évaluation approximative de son armée et les quelques êtres particuliers qui la composent. Parmi eux son … »

Thor ne put terminer sa phrase mais il avait serré le poing avec colère. Les deux agents n'eurent pas besoin d'en entendre plus à ce sujet, ils avaient lu le bilan du légiste. Parmi toutes les tortures que le sorcier avait subies, ses viols répétitifs en faisaient partie. Et ses deux enfants en étaient une conséquence directe.

« Savait-il qu'il était enceint ? » demanda alors Natasha.

« Non, » répondit Thor dans un soupir. « Il m'a dit que s'il avait su, il se serait plus débattu pour eux. Pour être présent. Il ne l'a appris qu'une fois en cellule, privé d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. C'est ma faute… Si je ne lui avais pas mis ces bracelets, il aurait pu guérir plus tôt de ses blessures et … »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'effondra enfin, pleurant et libérant enfin les larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler depuis la mort de son frère. Il le pleura longuement et les deux agents restèrent auprès de lui avec ses deux neveux qui étaient bien vivants et en parfaite santé. Ils étaient l'héritage de Loki, tout ce qu'il restait de lui.

Thor demanda rapidement dans les jours qui suivirent à ce que le corps de son frère soit préparé pour le voyage vers Asgard, tout comme ses deux neveux. Il rentrait à la maison rapporter à son père la terrible nouvelle et ramenait Loki chez lui pour un dernier hommage.

FIN


End file.
